La diferencia entre el y yo
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Un relato de una mision del Señor C durante su visita a Vietnam.


El Coronel Alexander le había encargado junto con Jack Edward esta misión. Ahora se encontraba acechando desde hace dos días a un francotirador del Viegcong que había matado a varios soldados en la base. El camarada es muy astuto y sigiloso. 

A media tarde, John Kelly y Edward habían subido a lo alto de la colina. Observaron y vieron unos pájaros picando y escarbando entre las hojas. En lo alto, en las ramas bajas, otras aves estaban a la expectativa. Abajo, en el arroyo se reunían mas pájaros. 

Kelly echo un vistazo con los prismáticos y vio que era lo que atraía a las aves: arroz. Alguien había esparcido arroz, y los pájaros con su presencia, eran un sistema natural de alerta que avisaría al francotirador comunista de la llegada de un intruso. Ese hombre merecía respeto por su astucia. 

Una vez situados, Kelly tiro una rama contra el grupito de aves. El repentino aleteo de los pájaros que subían a las ramas altas del bosque llega hasta donde el menudo hombre amarillo yacía tras su fusil Mosin-Nagant. Un jabalí u otro animal podrían haber provocado esa desbandada... pero también podría haber sido una persona. 

Los dos infantes de marina se metieron entre la vegetación del arroyo. Echaron cuerpo a tierra y reptaron silenciosamente por la cuesta en dirección al escondite del francotirador comunista.

El ruido de los marines reptando por el arroyo indica al francotirador vietnamita que su presa había volado. Subió por la colina donde anteriormente estaban los marines y examino el lugar en el que habían estado. Entonces miro al otro lado y observo el sector de tiro que su enemigo había cubierto. Parecía bueno. 

Mientras, los marines habían avanzado poco a poco a través del matorral y monte abajo hasta donde la cuesta volvía a empinarse. Estaba ahora en el extremo opuesto de su anterior sector de tiro. 

"Debía ser aquí" dijo Kelly después de buscar cualquier escondite imaginable y no encontrar ninguno. Tal como estaba, echado con el pecho a tierra, podía ver el ángulo frontal que le presentaba un tronco podrido y una roca.

"¿Dónde podría haber estado?"

Un gran árbol crecía a su izquierda y le ofrecía cobertura suficiente para incorporarse, sentarse y, quizás mirar mas allá de la roca y el tronco. Agarrando el árbol con la mano izquierda y sujetando su fusil Remington M40 con la otra, Kelly empezó a levantarse y se sentó en un intento de apuntar el visor de su fusil en el ángulo suficiente para ver si su adversario había abandonado el punto que anteriormente habían ocupado ellos. 

Kelly estaba casi acomodado e iba a cruzar las piernas cuando el terreno cedió bajo el canto de sus botas y callo al suelo, rompiendo algunas ramas en su caída y creando un estruendo muy audible. 

El vietnamita que había ocupado aquella posición detrás del tronco podrido echa un vistazo con su catalejo y vio el repentino movimiento del marine caído. Tenia al infante de marina en si visor, lo vio, lo miro a traves de su visor sin reticula. Y como el viejo pescador que, después de intentar pescar una y otra vez una pieza muy apreciada, ve finalmente como el gran pez plateado y verde se acerca a su anzuelo solo para que el cebo cambie de dirección en el ultimo segundo y se aleje de su celada. El francotirador vietnamita dio un tirón al gatillo de su fusil Mosin-Nogant, haciendo un disparo bajo y desviado.

El repentino estruendo del dispara del fusil acelera la adrenalina en todo el organismo de Kelly. Levanto el fusil y centro la cruz filar del visor en el tronco tras el que se ocultaba el vietnamita, y vio la sombra verdosa de su oponente desaparecer entre el follaje que le rodeaba. 

"¡¡Diablos!!" Susurro Kelly entrecortadamente.

Los dos francotiradores oían el ruido de ramas rompiéndose por el paso de su enemigo a través de la vegetación. Los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron por la cima de una colina que descendía hasta un bosque, donde Kelly vio una cañada que la acción de la lluvia había erosionado y convertido en una vía de escape para el soldado vietnamita. 

"Al suelo" dijo Edward al tiempo que ambos hombres empezaban a reptar por la linde del bosque, cerca de la cima de la colina. 

"Me juego lo que quieras a que ese tipo esta en la cañada".

Apoyado de los codos Edward observo la cañada en toda su extensión con sus prismáticos mientras Kelly permanecía tendido detrás de su Remington, buscando el menor indicio de movimiento que revelase la posición de su presa. 

Observaron toda la cañada durante una hora y no observaron ni el menor movimiento. Pero Kelly estaba convencido que su hombre no había huido, sino que estaba oculto y estaba esperándoles. 

El francotirador vietnamita empezó a observar cada tronco de árbol. Cuando volvió a enfocar sus prismáticos en la cima de la colina donde los árboles se mezclaban en la cresta, algo atrajo su atención. El menudo guerrero cerro los ojos un instante y volvió a mirar por los prismáticos, esforzándose en divisar algo a través de los rayos del sol, cada vez mas bajo. 

"Creo que te atrapo, mi joven guerrero" susurro para sí mismo. 

En un movimiento suave y delicado, el francotirador comunista levanta su fusil y se lo apoyo en el hombro, sosteniéndolo estable con la mano izquierda, que tenia apoyada en el suelo, encima de la zanja que ocupaba. Se centro en el punto del interior de su visor, pero su blanco se le escapo por culpa del destello del sol, lo que le obligo a inclinar el arma un poco en su intento de centrar al marine de una vez en su aparato de puntería y eliminarlo. 

Error...

"¿Que fue eso?" Pensó Kelly al ver el destello de luz a través de su visor. 

Cuidadosamente, Kelly centro la retícula de su visor en el destello de luz. Contuvo la respiración y dejo que la cruz se centrara en el blanco y, cuando lo tuvo, su fusil retumbo en la colina, resonando en aquella brecha desnuda de árboles. 

"¡Santa madre de Dios Kelly!, le has dado" exclamo Kelly al ver desaparecer el destello y convertirse en un cuerpo, un hombre muerto que caía hacia la parte opuesta de la cañada al ser alcanzado por la bala de 7.62mm. Edward llego primero al cuerpo.

"Esto hay que verlo para creerlo. Mira aquí. Le has metido la bala directamente en el visor John".

Kelly agarro el fusil de precisión de fabricación soviética y miro por el tubo hueco del visor telescopico, cuyo cristal había estallado antes que la bala entrase en la cabeza del vietnamita a través de su ojo.

"Jack, estoy pensando algo horrible. Este tipo tenia que estar apuntándome directamente para que mi tiro entrara limpiamente por su visor y le diese de esta forma en el ojo. La única diferencia entre el y yo es que apreté antes el gatillo". 

Con las ultimas luces del día, Kelly se sentó junto al cadáver y marco su posición exacta en el mapa.

En cuanto al fusil, su visor sin lente y su culata ensangrentada quedaban para recordar a Kelly cuan cerca estuvo de perder ese duelo particular, y se los llevo de regreso a la base. 

***

Este es mi primer fic de Tom Clancy, espero que les halla gustado, espero sus opiniones. Me pueden escribir a rseferino@hotmail.com 


End file.
